Pequeños problemas
by Midorikiss
Summary: AU;Viñetas de los personajes en su infancia fastidiandole la vida a su maestra, Kagura.—Escucha mocoso— le dijo Kagura a Inuyasha cuando se arrodillo frente a él— La vida es dura. Tu no eres muy inteligente. Es bastante obvio que las chicas te odiaran, así que acostúmbrate y deja de llorar. P.D; Ningún niño fue agredido ni física ni sicologicamente durante la creación de este fic.
1. De las resacas y sus problemas

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

000

—Inu, tonto, ¡Te odio! —gritó la pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches, mientras rompía en llanto y salía corriendo fuera de la sala.

—K-kagome… —susurro el niño de cabellos plateados, extendiéndose su mano hacia ella, como si pudiera alcanzarla. Estaba visiblemente afectado, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar también.

—¡Pero que tonto eres! —lo regañó una niña de cabellos castaños— ¡Ve a disculparte!

—¡Pero solo dije la verdad, Sango! —se defendió él, sin entender muy bien porque se había enojado.

—¡Le dijiste que se veía fea con su nuevo corte de cabello!

—¡Yo no dije que se viera fea! —era cierto, solo había respondido "no", cuando ella pregunto si le gustaba su nuevo cabello. Él solo había sido sincero, Kagome siempre había usado su lindo cabello negro y ondulado hasta la cintura. Y así le gustaba a él. Prácticamente no la había reconocido cuando llego esa mañana con una corta melena enmarcando su rellenas mejillas sonrosadas y esos grandes y dulces ojos chocolates.

—Bueno, ahora te odia —le recordó la niña.

Los ojos del pequeño peliplata comenzaron a picar.

—¿M-me odia? —se llevo una mano al pecho, le pesaba y dolía de una forma que lo hacia querer abrazar sus rodillas y llorar.

La chica sentada en el escritorio de la colorida y luminosa sala se llevo una mano a la frente. Maldita sea, le dolía y cada sonido era como un martilleo en su cabeza ¿No podían esos mocosos dejar de lloriquear por estupideces?

El ruido la estaba matando, especialmente cuando tienes una jodida resaca de unos muchos vasos de vodka en el cuerpo. Necesitaba una aspirina, un antiácido, una… oh, no, el niño empezó a hacer ese ruido molesto por la nariz ¡Iba a llorar!

Maldijo su vida. ¿cómo una chica hermosa como ella estaba desperdiciando su juventud ahí?

—Kagura one-san— la llamó la pequeña castaña— Inuyasha esta llorando.

—Puedo oírlo bastante bien — _demasiado,_ ¿no podía ir a llorar a otro lugar como su amiga? La verdad era, que ella también quería llorar. Moría por un baño y ropa interior limpia.

—La señora Kaede nos canta o nos lee un cuento cuando lloramos —sugirió Sango, mirándola con curiosidad, no parecía tener buen aspecto.

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarla, niña? — Dios, si nadie les enseñaba proactividad a esta juventud la sociedad se estancaría.

La pequeña Sango parpadeo sin entender.

—Porque la dejo a usted a cargo. — la apuntó con el dedo con inocencia.

 _Ah, cierto. Chica lista…_

Kagura le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio en sus ojos carmesí, cada segundo que pasaba ahí parecía envejecerla mas ¡Y solo tenia quince años!

El tonto mocoso de Inuyasha seguía llorando y Kagura no podía estar mas iracunda, ¡Que alguien lo callara! ¿Cómo rayos podía estar armando tremendo escandalo porque esa niña se había enojado con él? Se pasaba casi todos los días con los otros niños en juegos que terminaban en peleas, en las que ella —de mala gana— debía intervenir para que no se sacaran los ojos.

El resultado siempre eran niños sucios y con algunos golpes e ¡Inuyasha jamás lloraba por eso!

—One-san, has algo —demandó la pequeña Sango comenzando a enojarse, su bobo amigo estaba desconsolado y se estaba hartando.

Kagura se levanto de la mesa exaltada. ¿En que momento su vida se había convertido en acatar caprichos de niños malcriados? Debería comenzar a elegir mejor sus trabajos de medio tiempo…

—Escucha mocoso— le dijo Kagura a Inuyasha cuando se arrodillo frente a él— La vida es dura. Tu no eres muy inteligente. Es bastante obvio que las chicas te odiaran, así que acostúmbrate y deja de llorar.

Los grandes y llorosos ojos dorados del niño se abrieron de par en par ante ella. Bien, había dejado de llorar. Si, quizás eso de ser maestra no le iba tan mal…

—¿Kagome… me odiara… por siempre? — el labio inferior del pequeño peliplata comenzó a temblar ante la idea, se suponía que ellos estarían juntos siempre, siempre. Si ella lo odiaba, lo dejaría. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de nuevo y volvió a romper en llanto con mas intensidad.

El dolor punzante arremetió en la cabeza de Kagura ante el estridente llanto del niño, quizás no era tan fuerte, pero sus oídos lo estaban multiplicando por mil y tener la fuente de ese ruido justo frente a ella no ayudaba.

—One-san, sigue llorando… —observo Sango.

Kagura le entrecerró los ojos con enfado ante tal obviedad.

—Dios, ¿Podrías llorar mas despacio? —pidió la quinceañera masajeando su frente.

—Ka… ka… gome… —sollozo él.

Kagura rodó los ojos hastiada.

—¿No son los 10 años una edad muy temprana para llorar por una chica?—inquirió a nadie en particular.

—Tenemos ocho —comento sango mostrando los dedos de sus manos.

—Como sea —resopló Kagura— Niño, si dejas de llorar, te diré que hacer para que _Kagumi_ te perdone.

—Kagome —corrigió Sango. Kagura la ignoro.

Inuyasha se calló, interesado, mientras sorbía ruidosamente por la nariz.

—Toma — la adolecente se quitó uno de los prendedores que llevaba para sujetarse el cabello y se lo entregó — llévale esto y dile lo bonito que se le vería con su nuevo corte de cabello.

Sango asomo su cabecita, curiosa.

—¡Que lindo! —exclamó— One-san, yo también p…

—No — cortó ella rápidamente.

El niño observo el prendedor incrédulo. Era una pluma metálica con algunas incrustaciones de perlitas de fantasía.

—Pero es horrible… —soltó él frunciendo el ceño.

Kagura tuvo que reprimir el deseo de retorcer una de sus pequeñas orejas.

—Tu solo ve. Ahora —el niño sintió un poco de nervios ante la severa mirada carmesí y sin decir mas se marcho con el regalo entre sus manitos.

Kagura y la pequeña Sango lo observaron perderse por la puerta.

— ¡Que desperdicio! —resopló la castaña— ¿Sabe que va arruinarlo verdad?

La joven acomodo uno de sus negros mechones de cabello tras su oreja.

—Si… —respondió desinteresada mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca, en quince minutos mas seria libre. — Pero cuando vuelva, ya no será mi problema.

000

* * *

*One-san también significa algo así como "señorita"

Yo debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero la idea de una Kagura (es una de mis pj favoritas) quinceañera en plena etapa de rebeldía fiestera estando a cargo de estos niños me inspiro mucho jajaja.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado, la pase bien escribiéndolo (aunque fue algo muy express y puede que tenga uno que otro error) Tengo pensado escribir mas viñetas cortitas con los otros personajes en su etapa de pequeños.

Bueno, nos vemos, ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. La dulzura de las derrotas

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

La dulzura de las derrotas.

000

El jardín estaba luminoso y colorido, y es que había llegado la primavera con toda su gloria y majestuosidad. Los arboles estaban repletos de nuevos brotes rosados, amarillos y violetas haciendo juego con el verde manzana del césped por donde correteaban los niños gritando y riendo, disfrutando el receso de sus clases.

Aunque no todos tenían la misma idea acerca de cómo disfrutar el tiempo libre, mientras la gran mayoría de los niños se entretenían jugando, la pequeña Kagome disfrutaba colocando flores en los plateados cabellos de su amigo a medida que lo trenzaba.

—Tu cabello esta muy largo, Inu —comentó la niña fascinada por el bonito color de los mechones del niño que ya llegaban por debajo de sus omoplatos. Por supuesto peinarlo siempre era un arduo trabajo, él no se preocupaba por cepillarlo o darle ningún tipo de cuidado, aunque realmente no importaba, a ella le gustaba ocuparse de el.

—¿Asi? quizás debería cortarlo… —respondió el pequeño Inuyasha sin prestar atención realmente, la voz de la niña le había sonado casi lejana.

Se encontraba algo somnoliento, sus dorados ojos estaban ocultos tras sus pesados parpados, la verdad era que se relajaba demasiado cuando las pequeñas manos de Kagome jugueteaban con su cabello, se sentían como leves y agradables caricias. Lo disfrutaba bastante…

—¿Qué? ¡no lo hagas! —exclamo ella escandalizada— Ya no podre jugar con el…

El pequeño ojidorado no podía verla, ya que ella estaba a su espalda, pero supo que estaría haciendo un puchero.

—¡Feh! mi cabello no es tu juguete, Kagome —soltó él. ¿Qué se creía esa niña? A veces sentía que ella lo trataba mas como uno de sus muñecos o quizás hasta como a su perro, mas que como su amigo. Se volteo al sentir que las manos de Kagome abandonaban su pelo y se encontró con sus lindos ojos chocolates que lo miraban angustiados.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga? —su voz sonó realmente desanimada, Inuyasha temió que se pusiese a llorar, los nervios se apoderaron de él ante esa posibilidad.

—Y-yo no he dicho eso, tonta — se apresuró a aclararle.

Los grandes ojos castaños de la niña se iluminaron. La amplia sonrisa en su rostro hizo que aparecieran, con adorable gracia, aquellos infantiles hoyuelos en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—¿Entonces puedo seguir? — pregunto ella con una de esas inocentes miradas que utilizaba a veces. Aunque Inuyasha a su corta edad, podía notar que tras esa aparente inocencia, sin duda había un rastro de malicia.

Sabia que debía ser firme y a punto estuvo de exigirle que no pusiera una ridícula flor mas en su cabello, -que a esas alturas ya estaba cubierto de todos los colores- cuando ella corto una nueva, mordiéndose los labios juguetonamente. La cálida brisa de la primavera agito sus cabellos, llevando hasta él la dulzona mezcla del olor de Kagome y las flores. No pudo evitar pensar que sin duda, ese debía ser el olor de la primavera.

—H-has lo que quieras — fue todo lo que pudo responder, antes de voltear su rostro al frente, sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas.

Escucho las vibrantes risitas de la niña a su espalda, las cuales lo hicieron cruzar sus brazos en su pecho, derrotado. Dejo escapar un suspiro agotado, sintiéndose realmente tonto. Y quizás lo era, pero ya no importaba, las manos de Kagome volvieron a acariciar su cabello delicadamente y él no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo.

000

* * *

 **Tenia ganas de escribir algo completamente distinto a esto, pero fue lo que me salió jijjij**

 **Merlyn, sin duda Kagura saldrá mucho en estas viñetas, será la protagonista. De hecho iba a salir en este capitulo, pero se estaba alargando mucho y preferí dejarlo así. La quiero mucho como personaje así que disfruto mucho escribirla jejeje.**

 **Bueno, aqui dejo la actualización express cortita de hoy, ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **¡Cariños y gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Clases de Frances

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Clase de Frances.

000

—Bien, ¿Quién será el siguiente? —preguntó Kagura jugueteando con la tiza entre sus dedos.

Los niños en la sala se removieron inquietos en sus asientos, dirigiendo la mirada a cualquier parte menos a ella. Puso ojos en blanco cuando ninguno parecía muy emocionado por ofrecerse. —Inuyasha, sal tu. —dictaminó cuando se canso de esperar.

El niño dio un pequeño brinquito en su lugar cuando escucho su nombre, soltó algo que sonó como un gruñido maldiciendo su suerte. Pero... debía ser valiente. Kagura le entrego la tiza y tuvo que enfrentarse a la pizarra y a la pregunta que le tocaba responder; Cinq.

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Tendría que usar todas sus habilidades de deducción para averiguarlo.

Bien, estaban en la clase de francés, así que intuía que debía ser una palabra en francés… ¡Si! eso era, iba por buen camino…

Miro de reojo a su maestra, aunque Kagura estaba entretenida tecleando en la pantalla de su teléfono. Algo habitual en ella, después de todo, tenia una vida social demandante a la que debía prestar su total atención.

Especialmente en ese momento. Las mejores noticias habían llegado. Los padres de Aby –una de sus mas cercanas amigas- se irían por un viaje de negocios, uno que duraría una semana. ¡Una semana! Lo que significaba… ¡Una casa sola y sin supervisión parental! Harían la mejor y mas exclusiva fiesta de la temporada. Pero lo que mas le interesaba a Kagura; era Hiten. Uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela vecina y el novio de Aby. Hiten no tenia buena reputación; pandillas, mujeres y otras cosas mas... o al menos eso decían sus compañeras de clase. Aunque si asistes a una escuela donde llevar la falda sobre la rodilla es motivo de escandalo y expulsión inmediata, no seria extraño que hayan exagerado.

Él iría y acompañado del resto de su pandilla. Kagura no podía esperar por conocerlos.

El ceño del pequeño Inuyasha se frunció, delatando el esfuerzo que su mente hacia para encontrar el significado. Comprendió al poco tiempo que su sueño de ser un detective cuando creciera seria mas difícil de lo que creía, ya que sus habilidades deductivas no estaban funcionando. Tendría que recurrir a la ultima opción. Ladeo un poco su cabeza, buscando con sus ambarinos ojos alguna ayuda de sus amigos.

Se encontró con los grandes ojos chocolates de Kagome que lo miraban cómplice. Le mostro la palma de su mano abierta, enseñándole los cinco dedos, en respuesta.

El rostro de Inuyasha se iluminó en comprensión y se giró contento para escribir la respuesta en la pizarra.

Cuando Kagura levanto la mirada de su teléfono se encontró con el niño dibujando la silueta de la palma de su mano en la pizarra. Y solo pudo pensar que Inuyasha era mucho mas idiota de lo que ella creía.

000


	4. Recreo

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

Capitulo 3:

Recreo

000

—Oh, Ayumi, ¡Es maravilloso! —exclamo Yuka juntando las palmas de sus manos con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

—No puedo creer que por fin te lo haya pedido — dijo Eri igualmente encantada.

Ayumi miro una vez mas la brillante piedrecilla que adornaba majestuosamente su dedo anular. La luz del sol de primavera jugueteaba y se fragmentaba en miles de pequeños destellos.

—Fue tan romántico.—suspiro ella.

—Ya era hora que lo hiciera. Tenerla siete años esperando no fue muy educado señorita Ayumi —comento muy serio el pequeño Miroku asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los niños correteaban ruidosos por el patio disfrutando de su recreo. A lo lejos se veía un grupo en una nada amigable guerrilla de tierra. Otro par competía por quien llegaba mas arriba de un alto y poco seguro árbol. Aunque nada de eso parecía importarle al trio de maestras y al niño que estaba con ellas.

—Miroku tiene razón —concordó Yuka— siete años es mucho tiempo.

—De haber sido yo, Señorita Ayumi, no habría sido capaz de esperar un solo mes sin habérselo propuesto — afirmó Miroku con toda seguridad.

—Eres tan dulce, Miroku — la profesora Ayumi no pudo evitar soltar una risillas avergonzada.

—Es mucho mas educado y atento que cualquier hombre con el que haya salido — dijo Yuka.

—Si tan solo Miroku tuviera unos 15 años mas... — dijo Eri soltando un dramático suspiro.

—Mi abuelito dice que para el amor no hay edad — los ojos azules del niño brillaron con intensidad.

—Sin duda tu esposa será muy afortunada, Miroku — agrego Yuka divertida.

— Yo solo espero que sea tan hermosa como mis profesoras.

Las voz del niño sonó tan sincera que las jóvenes maestras se sonrojaron halagadas.

— Ah, ¿Pero que cosas dice este niño? — Ayumi se llevo las manos a sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Sango llevaba observando la escena desde hace largo rato con mirada turbia. Cosa difícil de hacer cuando estas jugando a las quemadas, pero ella tenia buenos reflejos y esquivaba la pelota con facilidad a pesar de tener la mirada puesta en otro lugar.

—Dinos Miroku, ¿Hay alguna niña de la clase que te guste? —pregunto Eri en tono chismoso.

—Ahm… —el niño se llevo un dedo a su barbilla considerándolo— las niñas del salón son lindas, pero… prefiero a las chicas mayores —concluyo con una galante sonrisa en su rostro infantil.

Las maestras soltaron un corto gritito cuando una rápida pelota se estrello con la cabeza de Miroku, botándolo al piso.

—¡Miroku!, ¿Estas bien? — exclamo Yuka arrodillándose a su lado.

El niño se removió débil y se llevo una mano a la nuca. Una expresión de dolor surco su rostro.

—Oh, pobrecito — dijo Ayumi apenada tomando al niño en sus brazos y acurrucándolo cerca de su pecho.

—No te preocupes, te llevaremos a la enfermería, estarás bien. —arrullo Eri con voz dulce acariciando los lisos y negros cabellos del niño.

Sango observo desde lejos a las tres maestras llenando a Miroku en mimos mientras lo llevaban a la enfermería. El niño parecía de lo mas feliz.

—No la lance tan fuerte. —mascullo la niña, molesta. — Idiota.

000

* * *

Otro cortito.

Imagino a Miroku siendo coqueto desde siempre. Ser el Miroku adulto requiere años de práctica.

Gracias por leer!


	5. Naraku

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko.**

 **Yo solo los uso para fines idiotas.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5:**

 **Naraku**

Fue a la corta edad de cinco años que detectaron que el coeficiente intelectual del niño de nombre Naraku Kagewaki estaba varios puntos sobre la media.

 _Genio, superdotado, muy inteligente,_ fueron las palabras que usaron los hombres de bata blanca ante la sorpresa de la familia.

No tardaron en enviarlo a la primera y mas costosa escuela para niños especiales.

El orgulloso padre incluso hizo espacio en su agenda para ir a dejarlo personalmente los primeros días. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un día uno de los profesores se acerco y le dijo amablemente que el lugar podía ser inadecuado para el niño. _Estará mucho mejor en la Escuela para Niños Prodigio de Kuriyama,_ sugirió el docente.

Ante tal consejo el niño fue cambiado de escuela. Su padre se sintió satisfecho al pensar que hacia lo correcto para el futuro de su hijo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo llamo la nueva maestra de Naraku para comunicarle lo bueno que seria para el niño asistir a un establecimiento Europeo que tenia un moderno sistema educativo para casos como él.

El hombre sabía que los europeos eran pioneros en nueva formas de Educación, así que le pareció razonable dejar a su hijo en sus manos. Pero un par de meses mas tarde, la historia se repitió.

Le enumeraban las virtudes de una nueva Escuela y lo bueno que seria para el pequeño Naraku.

Hitomi era una persona razonable y muy paciente, y pensando en lo mejor para su hijo, lo cambio otra vez. Y otra… y otra vez. No fue hasta que su hijo iba a ingresar a una séptima escuela que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Kagura — le hablo seriamente a su hija mayor—No entiendo que sucede con Naraku, pero al parecer ninguna escuela es suficientemente buena para él. Se jactan de ser capaces de manejar a niños como mi hijo, pero no es así. Ya no confió en ellos.

La joven escucho atentamente mientras su padre se quejaba de la incompetencia de los docentes sin reparar ni un segundo en que quizás el problema podría ser su tan querido hijo. Pero no dijo nada.

—Quiero que te hagas cargo de tu hermano, Kagura. Un socio de la empresa lleva a su hijo a una buena escuela que no esta muy lejos de aquí. No es para niños genios, pero ya ha estado en muchas y es claro que no sirven. Darás clases ahí un par de horas de al día y lo vigilaras.

Y sin que la chica pudiera siquiera oponerse se vio siendo la niñera no solo de Naraku, si no de una clase entera.

—Kagura —escucho una vocecita malhumorada bastante conocida — No puedo abrirlo.

La chica le entrecerró los ojos con hastió al niño de melena negra y ojos rojizos que sostenía una botella con liquido rosa.

Kagura retuvo una sonrisa al ver lo ridículo y adorable que parecía su pequeño hermano con el delantal celeste que usaban para no manchar la ropa en la escuela a juego con su leche frutilla, ridículamente rosa.

Se abstuvo de burlarse por eso. No estaba de animo ese día. Le devolvió la botella abierta en silencio y el niño volvió a su lugar sin dar las gracias.

Durante la hora de almuerzo los niños se sentaban en grupos a comer lo que sus padres enviaban en sus adorables cajas de madera.

Naraku siempre comía solo. La joven no culpaba al resto de los niños por no querer hacerle compañía. Ella tampoco lo haría, porque a decir verdad el niño era… _raro._

Era cosa de verlo, ahí, sentado con su pequeña cara seria, como si estuviera planeando un ataque nuclear o… aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño. Era difícil decidir cual de las dos era, pero ella estaba segura que debía ser una de las dos.

Esperaba que fuera la segunda, era mas inofensiva y no involucraría bombas –Kagura no sabia como ni donde aprendió a hacerlas- ni arañas en los bolsos de sus maestras o chocolates con laxantes o sacar a Charlie El Pez de su pecera en nombre de la ciencia para saber cuanto podría sobrevivir sin agua… es decir, no habían expulsado indirectamente al niño de siete escuelas por ser muy listo.

Kagura soltó un suspiro pensando en que debía hacer algo por él, ya le estaba incomodando mentirle a su padre acerca de lo bien que le iba a su querido hijo en la escuela nueva… no, la verdad solo estaba aburrida y quería molestarlo.

Se acerco a Naraku y saco una de las galletas de la lujosa caja de almuerzo de tres pisos. Frunció el ceño, repentinamente molesta de que él tuviera mejores galletas que ella.

—Hey, son mías — se quejo el niño mirándola con su cara de estreñido.

—Tienes demasiadas —dijo Kagura con simpleza mientras sacaba otra— Deberías compartir ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque si no compartes no tendrás amigos y comerás solo como un enano ermitaño por siempre.

Naraku la observo un momento, sus pequeñas cejas apunto de juntarse, pensando.

—Pero tendré mas galletas. —dijo él, volviendo su vista a su almuerzo.

Kagura abrió su boca lista para rebatir, pero nada salió. Su argumento era demasiado solido. Lo maldijo interiormente, no por nada era un niño genio…

* * *

Aquí dando cara esporádicamente. Me gustaría actualizar mas seguido, pero los días son muy cortos y casi nunca hay tiempo. Iré actualizando el resto en cuanto pueda.

SALUDOS!


	6. SPLASH

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6:**

 **SPLASH**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el jardín de niños y las actividades matutinas no se hicieron esperar; a las 9:00 am cada niño levanto su mano cuando la maestra dijo su nombre para chequear la asistencia, a las 10:30 cada niño volvió a levantar su mano cuando la maestra preguntó quien quería jugar a _"ponle la cola al burro"_ y a las 10:31 ningún niño levanto su mano cuando la maestra pregunto _quien quería_ ser el burro.

Ante tal eventualidad, Inuyasha sugirió que Koga debería serlo debido a su gran parecido facial con el animal. Koga lo rebatió alegando que Inuyasha era mas adecuado dado que su nivel intelectual era el mismo. Sango se cruzo de brazos molesta cuando Inuyasha y Koga comenzaron a tironearse el cabello mutuamente. Ella realmente quería jugar.

Miroku observo la pelea entretenido comiendo una de las bolitas de arroz que la madre de Kagome preparo ese día. Bankotsu, cuyo juego favorito era pelear, no tardo en unirse a la riña.

Naraku solo puso los ojos en blanco mascullando algo como que estaba rodeado de burros, razón por la que Kagome lo miro molesta y le saco la lengua. Yakotsu estuvo a punto de decir que no le importaría ser el _burro_ del juego, pero se vio mucho mas entretenido con el bullicio del salón, turnándose para hacerle barra a su hermano Bankotsu y a Inuyasha.

A las 10:45 comenzaba la clase de francés, por lo que cuando llego Kagura al salón… bueno, no se sorprendió de encontrar a todos los niños gritando y corriendo por ahí a la vista de la nerviosa maestra que escapo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo en cuanto la vio llegar.

Soltó un suspiro agotado sin poder creer la mejor noche de su vida había dado a paso a esta ruidosa escena. Sumada a una resaca con nombre de; _Hiten y su pandilla_ … Ellos si que sabían como hacer fiestas…

-¡ME MORDISTE! –se escucho el grito de Koga en toda la sala.

Entonces Kagura sintió ver todo en cámara lenta.

Inuyasha zarandeo su cabeza con el brazo de su enemigo en la boca. Koga asqueado se lo quito de un empujón, lo que causo que el niño se tropezara y empujara a su vez a Bankotsu que estaba tirando de su pelo. Bankotsu se enredo con sus pies y choco con Kagome, quien venia dispuesta a parar la pelea. Antes de caer, la niña se agarro del delantalsito azul de Naraku, y tras un gritito escandalizado del niño, se zafo de su agarre con tanto impulso, que retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar con el mueble donde estaba la cristalina y acuática casa de Charlie el Pez…

Y SPLASH

La clase entera quedo en silencio ante el estruendoso ruido de la pecera rompiéndose en el piso, completamente congelados mientras el pobre Charlie daba pequeños saltitos en los charcos de agua.

Un pequeño tic nervioso se apodero del ojo de Kagura, quien pensaba que ya nada podría ser peor…

–¿Qué sucedió aquí?

... Hasta que llego la Directora del Jardin, la señora Kaede, justo para ser testigo de ese gran desastre.

–¿Kagura? –la anciana la miro con expresión severa, esperando una explicación.

La joven sabia que debía dar una buena excusa, actuar con madurez y asumir toda la responsabilidad y por sobre todo: proteger a su pequeño hermano de cualquier castigo.

Todo eso tenia en mente cuando apunto con su dedo índice al mojado niño y respondió con total seriedad;

–Lo vi todo, señora Kaede. Fue Naraku, lo juro.

* * *

Otro capituloooo

Estoy muriendo de sueño, pero tenia ganas de actualizar. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy muy feliz que les guste este fic y me dan ganas de continuarlo. Respecto a lo que leí por ahí de "y cuando Sesshomaru?" quiero decir que: PACIENCIA porque se viene si o si! ya tiene varios capítulos en mi mente jajajja ¿ Que se imaginan que podría pasar con él en este AU? quiero sabes que se les ocurre jijiji

P.d: Respecto a mi otro fic "vacaciones de verano" y por sus liiindoooos reviews, va a tener un segundo cap, ya esta casi listo, espero subirlo prontoo.

Eso es todo, debo despertar como en 5 horas mas así que me voy.

saludooos y nos leemos.


	7. juegos de invierno

**Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takashashi Sensei.**

 **Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis mas alocadas fantasías.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Juegos de Invierno**

—Anda, Kagome, no seas aburrida —llamó Inuyasha ansioso, de puntillas mirando por la ventana— ¡Vamos a jugar!

A través del cristal podía verse, bajo el cielo encapotado de nubes grises, a varios niños correteando de un lado a otro, con los cuellos envueltos en bufandas de colores. Inuyasha observo sus manos, cubiertas por los pequeños guantes de lana roja a juego con su bufanda. Conjunto que su madre tejió para él con sus propias manos.

Movió sus dedos. Se sentían algo extraños e incomodos bajo la capa de tela extra, pero su madre le había dicho que debía usarlos si quería salir a jugar. Y él, a pesar de todo, era un niño obediente. Y realmente quería salir a jugar.

—Pero ya estamos jugando… —dijo la niña mirando el tablero de damas chinas sobre la mesita— ¡Y es tu turno!

—Ese juego es aburrido — volteo a verla Inuyasha— Vamos afuera. Bankotsu y Koga están echando carreras. ¡Debo ir a ganarles! —animo con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

Kagome estiro sus labios en un mohín. No entendía porque a Inuyasha le gustaba tanto competir contra otros niños. Intuía que se debía a sus dos victorias consecutivas contra él en el tablero.

—Fuiste tu quien quiso jugar en primer lugar… —murmuro inflando sus regordetas mejillas— Además, te dije que no podía salir. El abuelo dice que es mejor quedarse dentro con este clima o podría enfermarme.

Inuyasha bufo.

— Ese viejo no sabe nada. No dejare que te enfermes — aseguro el niño cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oye, no llames así a mi abuelo! —se quejo ella cruzando sus brazos también.

— ¡Pero esta viejo!

—¡Pero no debes decirle así! — lo regaño con toda la severidad que cabía en el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de ocho años. — Y si tanto quieres salir, ¡Hazlo!

El niño no respondió. Se limito a desviar la mirada frunciendo sus labios soltando un _feh_.

Eran los únicos en el salón de clases. A pesar del frío, que ya empezaba a sentirse con la llegada del invierno, todos estaban fuera aprovechando el descanso para jugar.

Kagome suspiro comprendiendo que la partida había terminado. Guardo las piezas del tablero con paciencia en su cajita de madera.

La verdad ella también quería salir, pero los cambios de estación siempre la dejaban en cama producto de algún resfriado, casi siempre acompañado de una molesta fiebre. Y, cuando eso sucedía, debía ausentarse en la escuela por varios días. ¡Cuanto odiaba pasar esos días en casa!, sola, aburrida, sin sus juegos, sin sus amigos, sin Inuyasha…

—Oye… —escucho la voz del niño. La bufanda de lana roja cubría su rostro hasta sus pálidas mejillas, resaltando sus blancas pestañas a juego con su cabello. Lo vio sentarse silenciosamente a su lado sosteniendo una de las cajas que estaban apiladas en los estantes de juguetes del salón.

—¿Quieres jugar ajedrez? —pregunto ella estirando su cuello para ver lo que había en las pequeñas manos cubiertas por los guantes de lana.

—No se jugar—dijo él. —Enséñame.

Kagome le parpadeo con sus bonitos ojos chocolate, confusa.

—Pensé que estabas aburrido de estar aquí. ¿No iras a ganarle a Koga-kun y a Bankotsu en las carreras?

Inuyasha solo se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

—No. No es divertido si tu te quedas aquí. —dijo mientras acomodaba el tablero en la mesita, sustituyendo al anterior. —Ten, aquí dentro también hace algo de frío.

Kagome se sorprendió al verse repentinamente envuelta por la calidez de la bufanda de su amigo, quien torpemente la paso por alrededor de su cuello. Era cierto, estaba un poco frío dentro del salón y sus frías mejillas se calentaron rápidamente, aunque no solo gracias al calor de la bufanda.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sintiendo sus mejillas mas acaloradas. Pero Inuyasha no lo noto.

—No es nada —dijo él sin mirarla, demasiado ocupado en acomodar las piezas del nuevo tablero— ¿Oye, donde va esto? ¿Y... que rayos es?

La niña no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver la divertida expresión de confusión de su amigo, mirando una pieza blanca entre sus dedos.

—Se llama alfil —respondió ella, colocándola en el cuadrito que le correspondía.

Y luego le enseño el nombre de cada una de las piezas. Inuyasha siguió atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

Afuera se escuchaban las risas y gritos de los demás niños.

Pronto acabaría el recreo, pero Kagome sonrío, feliz de estar al lado de Inuyasha.

* * *

Buenas noches!


	8. descansa en paz

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, etc, etc. Yo los uso para hacerlos pequeños niños problemas**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Descansa en Paz.**

—Queridos compañeros y compañeras, estamos hoy aquí reunidos—leyó Miroku frente a las tristes caritas de los niños del salón y la cancioncita de la peli del perro ese que murió, de fondo— En honor a la vida…

—Y la muerte — interrumpió Naraku con su eterna cara de estreñido.

Algunos ojitos le lanzaron unas miradas molestas, incluida Kagura entre ellas. El resto continuo atento al solemne niño en frente, cuyos ojos ya comenzaban a llenarse de algunas emotivas lagrimas…

—… En honor a la vida de alguien que fue muy especial para todos nosotros. Él fue mucho mas que un miembro de la clase 1-B, fue un amigo, un compañero… y para muchos, un confidente. Fue una victima de…

—Esto es patético —dijo Naraku mirando al techo rogando que cayera.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser tan molesto? —regaño Inuyasha— ¡Estamos en un jodido funeral!

—¡De un pez!— grito el niño de ojos rojizos. —Esto es suficiente perdida de tiempo para mi… — acto seguido se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse.

—Bien, si. ¡Ve a fabricar alguna bomba apestosa, planear el fin del mundo o alguna basura así! —grito el niño peliplata a la espalda de Naraku.

Kagura abrió sus ojos alarmada, a punto de advertir al niño que no se tomara demasiado en serio esas sugerencias.

—¡Silencio! —hablo Miroku — No mas interrupciones, guarden respeto. Ahora… Sango, pon la canción de Hachiko otra vez.

La pequeña castaña apretó el botón de reinicio, mientras Kagome se limpiaba las lagrimas con sus mangas. Miroku carraspeo, listo para continuar.

—Charlie el pez estuvo solo tres semanas con nosotros, hasta que este trágico accidento puso fin a su vida… sus coloridas escamas ya no alegraran nuestras mañana, pero sabemos que siempre vivirá en lo mas profundo de nuestros corazones…

* * *

Mas cortito de lo habitual jajaja, pero vi esto en un comic de un fandom que sigo y tuve la necesidad de adaptarlo.

Si les gusto, recuerden dejar su comentario

besos y nos vemos!


	9. secretos

Inuyasha no es mio, es de Rumiko, lamentablemente.

* * *

Capitulo 9:

Secretos

—¿Quién es Hiten?

Inquirió una aguda vocecita.

—Él novio de Aby —contesto Kagura demasiado concentrada en escribir a toda velocidad en la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Y quien es Aby? — se escucho otra pequeña voz, algo mas ronca esta vez.

—Ahm, mi mejor amiga supongo — continuo la joven adolescente con un gusto excesivo por el esmalte de uñas color rojo.

Las voces se callaron, al parecer procesando la nueva información.

—¿Hiten es aquel tipo alto y flacucho obsesionado con la ropa de cuero? — se escucho otra voz.

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al chico de la trenza larga? —le contesto la voz aguda.

—¿Es ese que ha estado viniendo las ultimas semanas? — quiso saber la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué le dices a Aby que debes trabajar hasta tarde hoy? ¡Las clases ya terminaron! — la voz pertenecía a una cabecita castaña muy atenta a lo que escribían los largos dedos de su maestra en su teléfono.

—Bueno, niña, eso es porque claramente estoy mintiend… —La maestra paró en seco percatándose por primera vez en las cuatro curiosas cabecitas demasiado atentas en sus asuntos personales. — ¿Estas leyendo mis conversaciones? ¡¿Tu sabes leer?! —exclamo incrédula — ¿Desde cuando?

Sango arrugo su pequeño entrecejo antes de responder.

—Desde los seis años.

—¿Y qué edad tienes?

— Ocho

—¡Demonios!

—¡Miren, ya esta aquí! —Exclamó Kagome corriendo a la ventana. Se tuvo que parar de puntillas para ver al chico bajando de su moto y no perderse el espectáculo que hacia al quitarse el casco; algo así como una cámara lenta en la que su trenza bailaba en el aire antes de caer con estilo sobre la chaqueta de cuero que cubría su espalda…

O al menos así era para los ojos de Kagura, y no para Inuyasha que mantuvo arrugada su pequeña nariz desde que Kagome corrió como loca a la ventana.

Miroku y Sango se le unieron muy rápidamente y pronto los cuatro estaban con las caras pegadas al cristal.

Kagura miro la hora, ansiosa. No podía irse hasta que los mocosos se fueran, es decir, hasta que sus padres llegaran por ellos. Solo cuatro pequeñas cabecitas la separaban de poder subirse a esa moto y recorrer la ciudad con el pelo al viento, libre… cuatro cabezas que, además, ahora sabían demasiado. Si esas no eran razones suficientes para buscar el contacto de un sicario en ese mismo instante, entonces ella no sabia nada de la vida. Ni de sicarios.

Lo cual pasaba casualmente a ser cierto… de todas formas, para suerte suya llego Maki, la joven maestra de la clase de al lado, quien se ofrecía muy amablemente cada día a acompañar a los chicos que quedaran para que Kagura pudiera irse mas temprano.

—Bien niños, debo irme, pero antes de eso ¿Recuerdan lo que aprendimos hoy? —Dijo Kagura utilizando la voz de "hay personas presentes" en este caso Maki "Se linda"

—¿Qué no debemos dejar que Inuyasha nos vuelva a representar en el concurso de trabalenguas? — aventuro Miroku.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo! —se defendió el niño. — Si seis sierras sierran seis cipreses, seis… seis… cientas seis sierras… ¡Demonios!

—¡No! Bueno, si, pero me refería a lo _otro._

—¿Qué las motocicletas son el vehículo motorizado con mas accidentes de transito? —dijo Sango.

Kagura le entrecerró los ojos un poco intimidada.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Y que por esa razón es muy importante que use casco cuando se suba a esa moto con el novio de su mejor A…?

—¡Amistad! —grito Kagura, atenta la atenta mirada de Maki quien se asusto solo un poco— Niños, hoy aprendimos que la base de la amistad es la confianza.

—¿Aprendimos eso hoy? —inquirió Kagome sin recordar ese momento de la clase.

—¿Esto no entrara en un examen verdad? —Inuyasha se rasco la cabeza.

—Si y Si. Así que presten mucha atención; para mantener la amistad es MUY importante que no cuenten a ninguna persona, como sus padres por ejemplo, los secretos de sus amigos, compañeros de clase o incluso jóvenes maestras. —Kagura tenia la completa atención de cuatro pares de ojos viéndola fijamente— Especialmente cuando pueden ser muy bien recompensados por su silencio.

Sango, la mas rápida del grupo hablo primero.

—¿Nos esta diciendo que nos dará los mas caros dulces de la tienda de al lado a cambio de no decirle a nadie que esta saliendo con el novio de…?

—¡Pero que tarde es! —exclamo la maestra— Debo irme. ¡Dulces para todos mañana! —Y dicho esto huyo por la puerta, dejando a cuatro confundidos niños tras ella.

—Aunque ni creas que serán de los caros— dijo Kagura asomándose una vez mas por la puerta para luego desaparecer nuevamente.

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome, incluso Maki, observaron juntos como Kagura subía a la motocicleta con la ayuda de Hiten, usando la adecuada protección de un casco.

Hiten encendió el motor y la joven se aferro a su cintura, lista para partir, pero no sin antes gritar;

 _¡Au revoir petits batards!_

Y como un pequeño y veloz rayo los niños la vieron perderse en la calle. _  
_

* * *

Si le gusto deje un review c;

Tenia muchas ganas de actualizar.

Tengo todos mis fics muy abandonados y lo lamento. pero estoy trabajando arduamente en la princesa y la plebeya ya que cumplieron su parte y llegamos a los 10 reviews! felicidades!

Subire actualizacion muy pronto

nos leemos!


	10. milagros de san valentin

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko, etc, etc. Yo los uso para hacerlos pequeños niños problemas**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Milagros inesperados en San Valentin**

Abby estaba destrozada.

Y Kagura, como su mejor amiga, hacia lo posible por consolarla.

Desde que había entrado al salón de los niños, la colegiala no había parado de escribirle a su teléfono.

Kagura actuó rápido y dejó a los niños trabajando para dedicarse completamente a responder los mensajes de su amiga. De eso ya habían pasado unas tres horas.

La pobre Abby tenía el corazón roto.

Y no era para menos, su novio, el pandillero; Hiten, acababa de botarla.

¡Y en San Valentín!

Y lo peor de todo… ¡Por otra!

 _No puedo creer que me hiciera esto, después de todo nuestro tiempo juntos... ¡Jamás volveré a amar otra vez!_

Kagura rolo los ojos y se abstuvo de responderle que ese "tiempo" habían sido sólo dos meses.

El mensaje venia acompañado de varias caritas tristes y casi pudo ver el rostro de su amiga… probablemente con la mascara de pestañas corrida y hecha un desastre.

Y se preguntó que tanto enloquecería Abby si supiera que esa _otra_ no era nada mas ni nada menos que su mejor amiga…

—Oye, Kagura...

Se hizo escuchar la tan conocida vocecita

—Inuyasha, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Kagura? — intentó la chiquilla pacientemente

—Pero ese es tu nombre ¿no? —dijo el niño convencido.

Kagura tuvo decidir entre estirar esas pequeñas orejas detrás de su cabello plateado o dejarlo pasar. Optó por la segunda opción… otra vez

—¿Qué quieres niño?

—Ten — dijo Inuyasha estirando su mano para entregarle una hoja de papel.

—¿Que es esto?

—Nos dijiste que hiciéramos una tarjeta de san Valentín—recordó el niño

—Lo se, pero no entiendo por qué dibujaste un… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un gorila? Y… ¿Por qué está lanzando misiles?

Inuyasha arrugo su pequeño entrecejo y con bastante seriedad se apresuro a aclarar;

—¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Esa es claramente Kagome!

Kagura miró la cara emocionada de Inuyasha, luego el dibujo y otra vez a Inuyasha.

—¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó él, expectante.

La joven maestra suspiró lentamente y decidió ser lo más sincera posible;

—Oye niño, prométeme que nunca, JAMÁS, te dedicaras a la pintura.

Fue en ese momento que el teléfono de Kagura comenzó a sonar ante la mirada confusa de un pequeño Inuyasha.

El nombre "Hiten" aparecía en la pantalla y la joven maestra reparó en que era la hora de salida y él ya debía estar esperándola fuera.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Aun tenia varias cabecitas en su salón; Inuyasha y su amiguita llorona, la niña de las respuestas incomodas y el niño galán.

Y la maestra que siempre venia a salvarla para quedarse a cargo de la clase, no aparecía.

—Demonios —maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Cuántos más tardarían los padres en ir por sus pequeñas bestias? ¿Y qué le habría pasado a la boba maestra de siempre? Aunque a decir verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de porque razón Maki siempre se ofrecía a ayudarla… ¿Quizás se habría aburrido de quedarse hasta más tarde por su culpa?

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Hiten debía estar esperándola. Y Kagura daría un brazo por irse con él ese momento.

¿Y quién podría culparla?

Era una quinceañera a punto de tener una cita con uno de los chicos más guapos que hubiese visto en su vida ¡Y tenia una maldita moto!

¡En San Valentin!

Y como si los dioses hubieran escuchado sus plegarias, justo por la puerta, apareció un ángel.

Y no un ángel en el sentido metafórico como podría serlo Maki por cubrirla. Era literalmente un ángel.

O debía serlo, porque ningún humano podía poseer tanta belleza.

Eso sería una injusticia tremenda. Pero ahí estaba él y Kagura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Era alto y delgado.

Pálido y hermoso.

Sus facciones tenían una delicadeza imposible y su largo y lacio cabello plateado hacían juego con sus cejas y pestañas.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo, era su expresión serena e inescrutable.

O eso pensó Kagura, hasta que él reparo en su presencia y la miró.

Y sus ojos chocaron con los suyos.

Eran ambarinos, intensos, misteriosos…

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó la otra cabeza blanca del salón. Que casualmente también tenia un par de ojos ambar.

Y la neuronas de Kagura conectaron.

—¡Es tu hermano! —exclamó ella con realización

—Medio hermano —dijeron los _hermanos_ al mismo tiempo.

La joven maestra los observo con fascinada atención. El mismo color de pelo y ojos… Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan distintos.

Inuyasha era un niño revoltoso, cabello enmarañado y mirada desafiante. Su medio hermano por otro lado… Dios, incluso la forma en la que estaba ahí parado estaba llena de gracia y elegancia.

—Y tu ¿Quién eres? —dijo el chico mayor, Sesshomaru y Kagura pudo notar por el tono de su voz y cierta redondez en sus mejillas que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella.

—Soy la maestra de la clase —respondió ella.

Él pareció examinarla unos momentos y concluyo:

—Eres sólo una estudiante. — dictamino él. Y con un movimiento casi perezoso de su cabeza buscó por el salón— ¿Dónde está la maestra de siempre?

Kagura sólo necesito ese breve intercambio de palabras para decidir que el tal Sesshomaru no le agradaba.

—Maki no es nuestra maestra —corrigió Inuyasha y luego la apunto a ella —Es Kagura.

Y sin que la expresión del rostro de Sesshomaru variara ni un poco soltó un decepcionante _oh_

Y tras eso, un incomodo silencio.

Afortunadamente el teléfono de Kagura volvió a sonar para recordarle que tenia una cita de San Valentín con un guapísimo chico en motocicleta esperándola. Y decidió hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido Sesshomaru. No sabes lo conmovedor que es que te encargues de cuidar a los niños —Dijo Kagura apresurándose a tomar su bolso y ya casi en la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Sesshomaru sin entender demasiado.

—Fue realmente un placer conocerte. Me quedaría a charlar, pero tengo unos importantísimos asuntos que atender y…

—Oye…

Kagura ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta

— Recuerda dejar la puerta cerrada, les gusta escaparse…

—Oye

—¡Adieu!

Y la joven cerró, dejando a un desconcertado Sesshomaru detrás suyo… y la bomba estalló.

—¡CÓMO QUE ESE GORILA SOY YO, INUYASHA!

—¡PERO SI ES IGUAL A TI KAGOME!

—¡Y YO NO DISPARO MISILES!

—SON UNOS MALDITOS CORAZONES, TONTA

—¡NO ME LLAMES TONTA! TOONTOOOO

Unas risitas se escaparon de la boca de la maestra y pensó que daría lo que fuera por ver la expresión de Sesshomaru en ese momento.

Pero eso tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

Era San Valentin y ni los niños, ni Abby, ni Sesshomaru podrían arruinarlo.

...

* * *

Recordatorio de que sigo viva y seguiré actualizando yeyy

APARECIO SESSHOMARU yuhuu

Aquí tiene la misma edad de Kagura (15 años)

Lamento en serio no actualizar seguido, mi trabajo nuevo, deberes y la crisis que está viviendo mi país no deja nada de tiempo, pero no se abandona!

Nos leemos prontoo


End file.
